


《想要把你藏起来》第29章

by dragonmountainyellowlittlehush



Category: girls - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmountainyellowlittlehush/pseuds/dragonmountainyellowlittlehush
Kudos: 24





	《想要把你藏起来》第29章

他们在北爱尔兰呆了两个晚上，之后又去了一趟海岛，在北边转了一圈，最后回家。  
白耳头一次出这么久的远门旅游，尽管路上都是张敛背包，但他还是一回家就累得趴下，简单洗了个澡就回房睡觉去了。

白耳一觉睡到晚上，醒来的时候十分负罪，感觉生物钟都被自己睡乱了。白天睡这么久，晚上岂不是又睡不着。  
他肚子饿，打算去厨房弄点吃的。结果一下楼就看到张敛坐在沙发上看笔电，面前茶几上摆着一盒沙拉。  
“睡好了？”张敛说，“过来把沙拉吃了。”  
张敛竟然给他买了晚饭？白耳将信将疑坐过来，打开沙拉盒子，全都是他平时吃的水果和疏菜，分量不多。  
“谢谢。”白耳有点受宠若惊，问他：“你吃过了吗？”  
“嗯。”张敛简单点头，继续看笔电。  
白耳见他看得这么认真，也想凑过去看一眼：“看什么呢。”  
没想到张敛反应极大，一下子就转过电脑，毛都快炸起来地看着他。  
“没什么。”张敛说。  
白耳心想没什么就没什么，反应这么大，那不就是有什么了吗。他觉得好笑，也不多问，低头把沙拉吃完，将盒子扔掉，正要起身，看到张敛忽然把笔电一盖，发出啪的一声。  
白耳吓了一跳，刚要问怎么了，忽然整个人被拦腰一抱，给张敛从沙发上抱了起来。  
“干什么！”白耳慌忙抓住张敛的肩膀，被他轻轻松松抱着，往卧室走。  
白耳没被人这么抱过，一时间十分慌张，没注意张敛把自己抱进了房间，放在床上。

“床单换过了，干净的。”张敛没头没脑地冒出这么一句，然后俯身吻了过来。  
白耳被张敛压着亲，脑子晕乎乎的，过了一会儿才明白过来，张敛换床单，是因为他皮肤敏感，对螨虫过敏，只能睡很干净的床。  
他的脸轰的一下红了。  
张敛放开他一点，用非常忍耐的语气问：“可以吗？”  
白耳躺在干干净净，还散发着淡淡清香的床单上，用清凌凌的眼珠子看着张敛，不知所措，又很害羞的样子。  
他小声说：“可以。”

张敛于是直起上半身，脱掉T恤，露出健壮的肩背和漂亮的腹部肌肉。白耳看着眼前隐隐充满爆发力的身体，下意识咽了咽口水。  
张敛脱完自己的，又来解白耳的睡衣扣子。白耳这才如临大敌，慌忙按住张敛的手：“关，关灯吧。”  
谁知张敛将他的双手手腕一抓，继续脱：“不关。”  
“这太……”白耳通红着脸被张敛按住扒掉了上衣，完全没有还手之力。眼见裤子边缘被扯开，白耳急得都快哭了：“太亮了……张敛！”  
张敛扯掉他的裤子，将他剥得一丝不挂。白耳雪白柔韧的身体从衣物的遮掩中剥离出来，在自头顶而落的温暖灯光下泛出绸缎一般细滑的光泽。  
张敛喘息一声，把白耳的手腕捏得更紧了。他俯身抱住白耳光裸的身体，哑声说：“不关，看着你。”  
白耳顿时说不出话。他感到有很硬的东西抵在自己腿根，这回一点遮挡都没有。他的心脏几乎要跳出胸腔以外，下一刻张敛握住了他，将他们两个的性器握在一起，用力挤着。  
“先射一回。”张敛的喘息粗重，显然在竭力遏制自己，“待会儿就舒服一些。”  
白耳被他抓着，哪里敢动，还不是任他施为。他紧张之余，莫名又想到一个问题：“你，你知道怎么弄了吗？”  
他想了想，意识到什么：“刚才不会就是在看……”这方面的东西吧。  
张敛知道他要问什么，顿时恼羞成怒，一口咬了下来。白耳被他咬得呜呜叫，接着下面被抵住的东西开始动。白耳的声音顿时变了，他抓住张敛的手臂，被张敛剧烈的动作弄得止不住闷哼。  
张敛的劲很大，白耳被他磨得又痛又舒服，偏偏嘴巴被堵着发不出声音，一时间喘不上气，差点要晕过去。  
不过很快，张敛就停了。  
白耳缓过气来，感觉肚子上有点凉，红着脸一看，张敛射在了他的肚子上。  
他一愣，说话一时没过脑子：“这么快？”  
这话一出，两人都静了。

白耳意识到自己可能说了句禁语，连忙抬手搂住张敛的脖子，安慰他：“没，没事，说不定可以治……”  
“治个屁啊！”张敛差点炸了，“我就是憋太久了！”  
“好好，憋太久。”白耳生怕刺激到张敛，他的态度进一步对张敛的自尊心造成毁灭性打击，张敛咬牙切齿地把白耳按在床上，狠狠道：“你好过不了了白耳。”

他嘴上这么说着，手上却没松：“你还没射。”  
白耳这回不敢再说什么，只是“唔”了一声，刚想说没关系，就见张敛俯下身，含住了他。  
白耳大惊，忙去推张敛的肩膀：“脏——嗯！”  
张敛竟然就这么将他含了进去。白耳的脑子里顿时炸起烟花，下身被包裹进温热口腔的感觉令他浑身发麻酸胀，他的腿微微打着颤，嘴里抑制不住溢出呻吟，被含得几欲高潮。白耳头晕目眩，几次想推开他：“别，别舔了......”  
张敛随手将他的手腕按到一边，直到白耳扛不住射了出来，他也不松口，就这么直接吃进了嘴里。  
白耳简直不敢置信，他满脸通红地看着张敛的喉结上下滚动一圈，一句话也说不出来。

张敛舔了舔嘴唇，从床头柜里拿出润滑剂和安全套扔在床上，新买的，连封都没拆。白耳还沉浸在刚才的高潮里，茫然躺在床上喘息，看到这两样东西的时候脑子才慢慢转过来，意识到这回要来真的了。  
张敛挤出大半管子润滑，白耳很紧张，小声说：“要这么多吗？”  
“怕你痛。”张敛欺身过来，沾满润滑液的大手覆上他的皮肤。润滑液很凉，张敛的手很热。  
“我慢慢进来。”张敛撑在他的上方，低声说。  
白耳轻声答应：“好。”  
他微微侧身躺在床上，张敛半跪在他的腿上，慢慢地弄他。水声和肌肤摩擦的声音响起，白耳忍耐地喘息，随着张敛放进来的手指一根一根增加，他的呼吸频率开始变得急促，抓着床单很小声地呻吟。张敛的气息也变得粗重，手指已经放进去三根，润滑液从白耳的腿根流下来，淌进床单。  
张敛忽然手上一用力，将手指送得很深，指根全部没入，白耳顿时收紧腹部，忍不住叫了出来。  
“我想进去。”张敛原本低冷的声线早已染上沙哑的欲望，他用力抵在白耳后面，像是在威胁，却仿佛又是耐着性子的询问：“可以了？”  
白耳抓紧床单，喘息着开口：“可，可以吧。”  
张敛抽出手指，拆开安全套戴上，又抹了很多润滑液在上面。白耳无意看到他的尺寸，吓得往后缩了一点：“还，还是不行吧。”  
张敛抓着他的脚腕子拖回来：“必须行。”  
白耳挣扎未果，控诉他：“你还说怕我痛。”  
“扩张很久了。”张敛将他的腰抱起来，抵在自己的胯间，力气很大，“你现在要和我说停是吗？”  
“我……”白耳说不出话了。他感到张敛挤了进来。  
“——痛，”白耳冷汗都下来了，“好痛！”  
张敛刚进了个头，就被白耳紧紧卡在入口动弹不得。他粗喘一声，被咬得死紧，差点又要射出来。两人身上俱是水津津的汗，折腾得床单上到处是褶皱。  
张敛被咬得青筋暴起，他拉开白耳的腿，令白耳敞着身体面对自己，然后弯下腰抱着他亲吻，一手掐着腰不让他乱动，一手在白耳的身上用力安抚。  
“放松，白耳。”张敛吻着他的嘴唇，咬牙哄道，“你太紧了。”  
在张敛的怀抱里，白耳哆嗦着努力放松，张敛于是又往里顶，一下子顶进去一半，把白耳疼得都要哭了。  
“别进去了。”白耳的声音里带着哭腔。张敛便不敢再往里弄，只能抱着白耳，慢慢小幅度地顶弄。白耳被他顶得受不了地喘，下面渐渐溢出水声。他后面咬得太紧，快把张敛咬疯了。  
“现在可以都进去吗？”张敛弄了他一会儿，问。  
白耳还是被胀得难受，喘着气说：“还不行……”  
下一刻，张敛就全部挤了进来。白耳叫了一声，眼泪顿时下来了。张敛的理智终于崩线，抓着白耳的腰开始大进大出。  
白耳开始哭，哭得上气不接下气，毫无威胁力地骂他：“你，你说话不算话，呜啊。”  
张敛很凶地把他按在身下干，动作经过克制，但依旧十分粗暴。他的额前落下汗，哄骗白耳：“很快就舒服了。”  
白耳被顶得语无伦次，被深深侵犯的悸动感铺天盖地地侵蚀他的神智。张敛简直像条狼狗一般按着他抽送，润滑剂被挤得噗嗤作响。白耳浑身发软，两条白生生的腿被张敛强迫分开，挂在张敛有力的臂弯里，随着猛烈的动作不断摆动。张敛只埋头如打桩一般干着他，片刻也不愿松手。  
“轻点，啊，轻......”白耳语不成句，他越是求饶，张敛越是用力撞他，几乎把他撞进床头，然后拖回来，继续弄。身上的人像是饿极了，说什么都不停，白耳一开始还抵着张敛的肩膀想把自己缩起来，可时间一长，张敛半分力气也不减，还吃不够地吻他的嘴唇，将他压进床垫里边吻边干，白耳喘不过来气，下面又被侵犯得厉害，很快便浑身散了架，只能呜咽着任张敛乱来。  
张敛的精力非常旺盛，一个姿势就把白耳按在床上折腾得叫的力气都没有，最后白耳实在受不了，只哭着求张敛射出来。张敛的气息很重，火热的呼吸从上而下扑面而来，落在白耳的唇上。他怎么都要不够一样，一时堵着白耳的嘴不要他发出声音，一时把白耳撞得哭喘，健壮的胳膊将白耳汗湿的身体勒在怀里，不让他离开自己分毫。  
直到白耳连骨头都要散了，张敛才射进套里。

白耳的肚子和腿上全是流下来的润滑液和精液，他晕晕乎乎，被张敛抱去浴室清洗。两人挤在一个浴缸里，白耳迷糊感觉张敛竟然还十分精神地顶着自己，他又恼又怕，只得尽力作出很凶的样子发出警告：“再做的话，以后都别做了。”  
这句警告相当有效，张敛规规矩矩把他洗干净抱回床，真没再折腾他。


End file.
